Ta beauté est un poison qui me tue plus je t'aime
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: [YAOI]ONE-SHOOT Cadeau de noël à Bloody et Fushicho. Kai est complétement perdu, il ne sais plus où il en est, Tala qui l'espionne, le voit comme il ne l'a jamais vu. Attention Kyuri à venir et OCC de la part de Kai


Titre : Ta beauté est comme un poison qui me tue plus je t'aime

Auteur : Kita-kun

Source : Beyblade

Genre : Romance et du OCC de la part de Kai.

Couple : Tala x Kai

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, certaines phrases sont inspirées de la fic « les amants maudits » dans la section du seigneur des anneaux. J'ai un immense respect pour ce que l'auteur a écrit dans cette fic et j'espère qu'elle ne m'e voudra pas trop de m'être quelque peu inspirée du premier chapitre de son histoire pour avoir écrit ce one-shoot.

**Dédicacé à Fushicho, Ten-shi, Bloody Queen, Kammy, exocnes, Scarlet Witch 41, Ridelliz (en particulier à eux même s'ils ne lisent pas cette fic) ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui liront cette fic ! C'est mon cadeau de noël à tous !!!**

La Russie en plein hiver. Il y fait tellement froid, et pourtant personne ne trouverait désagréable d'observer les flocons de neige légers qui tombaient du ciel et qui était emportés, ballottés, soulevés et envoyés vers d'autres lieux sous l'effet d'une brise froide, douce et légère à la fois. Un jeune russe aux cheveux bleus arpentait les jardins déserts recouverts de poudreuse, se trouvant aux alentours de l'abbaye. Tout était désert, le seul bruit que l'ont pouvait distinguer était celui apaisant du vent qui soufflait dans les arbres et qui emportait vers d'autres horizons les souvenirs meurtris d'un adolescent qui ne savait plus trop où il en était. Sa silhouette adolescente, musclée avait toujours un air enfantin, elle se déplaçait lentement dans la neige, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune et des étoiles qui surplombaient l'imposant endroit qu'était l'abbaye.

Le vent frais, pas froid, vint lui siffler une mélodie harmonieuse aux oreilles. Cette mélodie qui d'ordinaire apaisait les soucis et les craintes de l'adolescent ne lui fit aucun effet cette fois ci. Ce son qu'il prenait plaisir à écouter le renferma encore plus sur lui-même. Il était soucieux.

Ses yeux noisette au fond desquels se trouvait ordinairement une lueur de fierté, de force et de froideur mêlée, avaient perdus cet éclat. On pouvait à présent y lire tristesse, peur, faiblesse et incompréhension. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lui d'ordinaire qui dégageait une impression de force et de puissance rien que quand on posait ses yeux sur lui n'avait plus la même apparence. Elle dégageait une impression d'innocence, de soumission, de peur et de fragilité que l'ont retrouvait chez un enfant. Son regard était trouble, les larmes de plusieurs années de souffrances étaient ressorties quelques heures avant. Quand la dernière chose innocence qui lui restait lui avait été retirée. Il était aussi dépourvu d'une autre expression si ce n'est que la douleur. Son corps était meurtrit, les coups, la violence que l'ont lui avait infligé. Il tremblait de froid et de douleur. Ses yeux avaient à présent une couleur rouge qui laissait penser qu'il avait pleuré, énormément, longtemps et désespérément.

Ce regard éteint fixait au loin un pont qui se trouvait au dessus d'un lac gelé. Ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, il laissait ses pas le guider vers cet endroit.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, il semblait encore plus beau et plus fragile. Et malgré la douleur atroce qui lui tiraillait le corps tout entier, malgré ce regard rempli de faiblesse et de tourmente il avait toujours l'air d'émaner une force qui sortait du plus profond de son être. Le jeune homme qui l'observait de loin, caché derrière un arbre le trouvait pourtant encore plus beau qu'à son état normal. Il semblait en même temps si fort et si vulnérable qu'il le trouvait trop beau pour réellement exister.

Le beau russe s'approcha du pont et le traversa, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. Il s'approcha d'un banc en pierre se trouvant en face du lac d'un bleu glace et s'assit dessus. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier son dos en sang couvert de blessures qui saignaient et avaient laissé des petites gouttes rouges s'échapper et tomber dans la neige tout le long de son parcourt. Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer une dernière larme qui creusa un autre sillon brûlant sur sa peau blanche. Il effaça au passage les triangles bleus se trouvant sur ses joues. Pour lui s'était signe de force. Il s'écoeurait en voyant comment il était si fragile et si faible en cet instant.

Découvrant au passage des joues rosies par les larmes. Une foule de questions lui tournait dans la tête et d'autres en arrivaient sans qu'il n'ait pu répondre aux autres. Il se souvint de ce qu'on lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge « Un Hiwatari ne faiblit jamais… Tu m'entends Kai ? JAMAIS ! Si tu montres un signe de faiblesse un jour, cela signifie que tu n'es pas digne de porter ce nom et d'avoir ce sang qui coule dans tes veines ! »

Il soupira. Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta de marbre, sans montrer signe de vie, les yeux clos, toutes ses pensées concentrées à remettre son esprit dans l'ordre. Il ne prêtait plus attention aux bruits alentours et à la nuit qui se faisait encore plus belle à mesure que la lune renforçait son éclat, aidée par des milliers d'étoiles qui miroitaient dans le ciel.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa peau froide et se contact le fit sursauter. Il se retourna violemment et découvrit son meilleur ami d'enfance penché vers lui. Un regard inquiet peint sur le visage. Le beau rouquin le fixa intensément de ses yeux bleus comme la glace.

- Que veux-tu Ivanov ? demanda Kai d'une voix cassée qu'il essayait de rendre dure.

- Rien… Il s'assit à ses côtés et rencontra les yeux noisette du russe aux cheveux bleus.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que Kai le brise.

- Ne trouves-tu pas ça idiot ? Tu n'as pas envie d'aller raconter à tout le monde que tu m'as vu dans cet état d'impuissance et de faiblesse ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas raconter à tout le monde que tu as vu le grand et insensible Kai Hiwatari pleurer comme une simple petite fille ?

- …

A mesure que Kai prononçais ces phrases des sanglots se firent plus présents dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi n'y va-tu pas ? Hein ? Pourquoi !? Réponds moi ! Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas…acheva Tala dans un murmure en croisant les yeux remplit des larmes de Kai.

- POURQUOI ?! Donne moi une réponse ! Je veux savoir ! Il secouait Tala en usant ses dernières forces. Voyant le visage impassible de Tala, il ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Kai, calme toi… Il tourna le corps du russe parcouru de soubresauts causés par les pleurs vers lui. Il releva le menton de Kai et le tourna vers lui. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Des larmes brillaient à la lueur argentée de la lune. Il enlaça Kai amoureusement pour le calmer. Il fit cela très doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Etonné mais appréciant ce contact, Kai se laissa docilement faire. Il posa sa tête contre le torse musclé du rouquin. Tandis que celui-ci caressa la joue de Kai. Il traçait les sillons laissés par les larmes et apprécia la chaleur de son aimé. Tala vit une dernière larme perler sur la joue de Kai. Elle descendit vers sa bouche. Il la retira en un baiser, effleurant au passage les lèvres froides de Kai.

On aurait dit un enfant sans défense à qui on venait de retirer la chose la plus importante qu'il avait au monde ou une poupée en porcelaine que l'on devait manipuler avec une extrême douceur. Tala passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Kai et le tint à la hanche de l'autre. Il y alla très lentement de peur de le brusquer. Il ne le fallait pas, surtout pas.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis descendit jusqu'à son menton. Qu'il embrassa toujours aussi doucement, il remonta un peu et s'empara des lèvres du Russo-japonais. Il se laissa faire mais tremblait de tous ses membres. Tala le sentit et arrêta immédiatement le baiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange… Je ne te ferais aucun mal…dit il d'une voix rassurante et douce.

Il sentit le corps de Kai se détendre et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kai qui s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, se goûtèrent. Celle de Kai était tantôt soumise, tantôt provocante et Tala appréciait ce contact. Tout d'un coup il le rompit sentant le corps de Kai se remettre à trembloter.

Kai reposa sa tête sur le torse de Tala et poussa un soupir de bonheur. Ils restèrent enlacés très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Kai pose une question à Tala.

- Dis moi, comment me préfères-tu ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu me préfères quand je suis normal où bien quand je suis comme ça ?

- Hmm… Tu sais, je ne peux détacher mon regard de toi, car ta beauté est comme un poison qui s'insinue dans mes veines à chaque fois que je pense à toi…Mais d'ordinaire tu es si…sûr de toi. J'ai le double opposé de celui que j'aime en ce moment.

Je t'aime quand tu es offert à moi, tremblant, innocent, abandonné à la passion, et fragile comme une petite fille…

Et pourtant je t'aime quand tu domines, dégageant une force qui te rend magnifique, quelque peu froid et distant envers moi, qui est fier et qui saurait affronter tous les malheurs du monde sans jamais courber le dos.

En clair je t'aime comme tu es… Pour moi, tu es parfait peu m'importe les différences de caractère selon les moment, je ne veux te dire qu'une seule chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Ya vas liubliu Kai…

- Ai'shiteru yo Tala…

**Voilà, mon premier Yaoi. Que je conclut avec ce petit mot : Passez de bonnes vacances, un joyeux noël avec vos amis et votre famille ainsi qu'une super bonne année !!!!**

**P.S : Si je vous dis Boris, vous comprendrez ce qu'il a fait à Kai pour qu'il soit dans cet état.**

**Allez, kissous tout plein à tous et meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle années 2005**


End file.
